Victoria's Story
by LilatheKitsune
Summary: This is the story of how the noble Victoria Wilsonburg came to be living in Ciel Phantomhive's manor. Considering her foul mouth and hatred for sweet things, she was actually very hard to live with, almost as hard as living with her annoying butler, Lucifer. Actually a good story. But Seb-Seb and Ciel don't come in 'til the second chapter. MasterxButler Pairing.


**Me: HELLLO!**

**Victoria: Hi.**

**Lucifer: -bows deeply- Greetings.**

**Me: This is prolly gonna be, like, I dunno, five chappers maybe.**

**Victoria and Lucifer: Chappers?**

**Me: Yah. Lucifer if you would please do the disclaimer.**

**Lucifer: Lila does not own Kuroshitsuji, she only owns me, Milady and any other characters not from the original story. Enjoy and review. **

**Victoria: Now the warning.**

**Lucifer: -sighs- If Lila gets any rude reviews I will be dragging your bodies to Milady's 'Torture Chamber' and you will be killed slowly and painfully.**

**Victoria:-smiles- And I will be feeding your dead corpses to my dearest pet Clue.**

**Lucifer: -rolls eyes- That dog is nothing but a nuisance.**

**Me: Getting off topic… TO THE STORY! By the waaaaay there is some cruelty in here including murder and-**

**Victoria: Rape.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Victoria ran outside chasing her dog, well it wasn't really a normal dog, more of like a HELL hound . So yah.** "**CLUE STOP IT!" She screamed. The dog barked and stopped. Victoria caught up to it and growled, snatching a pair of her favorite panties out of it's mouth. "You are a menace!" She screamed. The dog whimpered and turned into a fourteen year old girl. Theodore coughed. "Young Mistress, Your parents are having guests over. She wants you…" Theodore stopped when he saw Victoria holding panties. He sighed "Just dress nicely." After that he walked away mumbling something about stupid people. Victoria growled at his back. "Come on Clue." She mumbled as she followed the butler into the manor. Victoria ran up to the butler and grabbed his arm. "What is it Young Mistress?" He asked. Victoria looked at the ground. "Nothin' just let me hold your arm." She said. "Of course." Theodore said smirking slightly. "Though I doubt you will be wanting to touch me after tonight." He whispered to himself.

*Hours Later, like at 8:00*

Victoria walked down the flights of stairs in a black sick dress with her hair up in a neat bun. Mother, Father!" She called. No answer. Victoria walked around looking for her parents. Then she saw blood. Her eyes widened. She ran over and began to see a pool of blood in the dining room, she began to get scared. She walked in and saw Theodore sitting in a chair covered in blood and she looked at her parent's bloody bodies. Clue was in the room laying there bloody and twitching. "Glad you joined us, Victoria." Theodore said as he stood up and turned to her. He looked her up and down and smirked. "You look lovely tonight don't you?" Victoria stepped back. "Theodore… What happened?" She asked hesitantly. "Isn't it obvious my dear girl. I killed them. If I were to have you, they would never allow it, my love." He said as he appeared behind her pulling her body against his. Victoria froze. 'Th-Theodore p-please I-" "Hush and let me take you away from this." He whispered in her ear. "N-NO! I CAN'T THEO PLEASE!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his hold. His smirked widened. "Oh I will be having fun with you." He mumbled.

Victoria lay on the bed her hair a mess her clothes ripped off her body and her purity gone. The room began to fill up with a black fog and a silver cat appeared, circling her body. "Well, seems as though my friend did a number on you didn't he now?" The cat said. Victoria shivered and curled up in a ball. "You can get revenge on him. I can turn you into a demon like me, so this will never happen again." Victoria looked at the cat. "At what cost." She said. "You won't be able to enjoy the luxuries of heaven, you will be dropped into never ending darkness you will never be able to come out of, and your soul will belong to me." He said. "Just call out my name." Victoria thought for a second. "Lucifer Burroughs, that will be your name and you will help me exact my revenge on the demon Theodore Waters!" Lucifer smirked and put his hand over her heart and put a his seal. "Yes, Milady."

* * *

**Me: HOW WAS THAT!**

**Victoria: Depressing.**

**Lucifer: -nods- Remember, review and you won't be killed. -smiles- I might just give you a peck on the lips.**

**Me: NO THAT'S SEBBY'S JOB!**

**Sebastian: -sighs-**


End file.
